legopiratesthevideogamefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Katbluedog
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lego Pirates of the Caribbean The Video Game Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lego Jack Sparrow page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jzfredskins (Talk) 04:37, May 14, 2011 Hey Kat check this out for the main page User:Tama63/sandbox Talk Edits 15:42, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Okie When you do get your powers check out this as well User:Tama63/Welcome Talk Edits 15:45, May 14, 2011 (UTC) You are Bannned! Just kidding. Lol you are now an Admin! Congrats!!! ~ Jzfredskins Lol, I was going to promote you first, but I got carried away editing, and when I saw his comment it reminded me and it was easier to start with him. Sorry if this might have offended you. Thank you for your great edits, I really appreciate them. ~ Jzfredskins Rollback Nomination for Goldvane Click Here Talk Edits 10:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Help I need help with the Dead Man's Chest Level: A Touch Of Destiny. I need to figure out how to get the Tentecles to let go of the small raft with the Monkey. Do you remember how? 21:28, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks to you a Step!' 21:58, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Wow Kat You are in like every wiki of the pirates universe :p Bill2222 More Help... Uh.. do you know where to go in the game to create your own character? At the bottom of my characters list, it has Custom A+. But idk where to go to change them. Do you? ''Capt.GoldvaneTalk '' >RE:RE:More Help Alright. Well, thanks anyway. Notification message The message has two parts: *The first words (no link) are defined in "MediaWiki:Youhavenewmessages", here: "You have". *The second part (the link) is defined in "MediaWiki:Newmessageslink", here "an owl". *"MediaWiki:Youhavenewmessagesmulti" is used for notifications about messages in other wikis. Talk Edits 19:41, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Admin Sig please add Code: to your sig thanks -- Talk 07:24, June 2, 2011 (UTC) its here Look at this page because it is java based MediaWiki:Wikia.js Talk 17:15, June 2, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/user/xfilesx0 That's my youtube account. I dunno what system you have (I play on Xbox) or other games you like, but I've done some other game videos, also. And I have a bunch more to put up for Lego Pirates that have commandeered my disc drive, lol. They just need edits and posted to youtube. :) Oops, will do from now on! This is the first Wiki I've contributed to, so I'm still learning. :) To err is human, to ARRRRR is pirate! 16:56, June 7, 2011 (UTC) PryingTuna85649 Hey, how did you add the "completed the storylines/game" and "unlocked all characters" badges to your profile? I want some! I completed those about 2 weeks ago and the next big thing will be 100%. :D To err is human, to ARRRRR is pirate! 04:28, June 15, 2011 (UTC) PryingTuna85649 Awesome, thanks! Adding them shortly! :D To err is human, to ARRRRR is pirate! 15:49, June 15, 2011 (UTC) PryingTuna85649 Heyy... So I was wondering if you could message me some codes for the colored admin contents.... :D I have my own wiki, http://potcolooting.wikia.com/ , and If you do this it would be a HUGE help. Thanks :) SecondJamie 21:24, August 5, 2011 (UTC)SecondJamie Why, I haven't seen you in a while! Well, you saw User:Benjamin MacMorgan's blog on Players? That where Pearson Wright (Hector Wildhayes) admitted he was all those accounts? Well, User:LeClerc Sharpe made an unban thing for my and everyone supported. Even User:Shade Link. So User:Tama63 says he is banning me temperary. So he bans me infinite for abusing accouts. None of those are mine! Please, also, take User:Paradox Overlord's talk rights away. He cursed, threatened to kill me, ect. on his talk. Please unban me on Players. I never did anything wrong. And as well. please tell User:Jason Yelloweagle to stop accusing me of being User:Captain Hobo ect. It really makes me angry. Thanks! Willy Yellow RE: There was no ban request. If you see Benjamin's blog, you will see I am not abusing any accounts. It's all Pearson. I have screenshots as proof on Benjamin's talk page on his test Wiki. You have to believe me! Willy Yellow Tama just banned on sight withought proof or remembering nor wanting to remember Pearson is al lthose accounts. By the way, the person who replied to Jarod saying maybe he thinks Jarod is me, is Pearson. He talk just like him, and Pearson even admitted to me he user contibuter to edit, which a contributer spoke that comment. Willy Yellow Thanks! Thank you so much! I hope no hard feelings to me now? :) Just tell the users not to go all that on me. Lol. Tama is just going to ban me again, and contact Wikia. Lol. Willy Yellow Again, thanks so much! ;') Ooh! I have fencing in Three hours! Time flies! Willy Yellow Omg He blocked me again saying he did an IP check and he didn't. -_- Heres proof. Show it to him. Enough proof? -_- [ .... Wow. He thinks I can plan a chat? -_- Willy Yellow I will help your wiki by editing daily here if you edit daily here:http://thesupergaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. Thank you for reading!Reviewportal77 01:00, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ok Thats ok. You can only edit there once a week then. Can you manage that?Reviewportal77 01:26, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Ahoy Katbluedog. I have seen you around on the PotC Wiki and I just wanted Stop and say Hi.